Coke up
by Aliandry
Summary: About to be gassed and Ellis can only think about one thing. No... It's not what you think.   Based on Add-on campaign OverKill. Not to be taken seriously... Really.


(Based on a semi-rp of the add-on campaign "OverKill", it might be hard to understand if you haven't played it yet. Basically you get a Coke and you can choose not to deliver it to an ambulance driver, keeping it 'till the end of the campaign. Unfortunately the last level is too hard to play with your hands busy, so... bye bye coke) ~~Beta´d by Pirra~~

Nick and Ellis had just gotten into the safe house and locked the door when they noticed the static on the other side of the barricaded room. Nick had quickly sent a glare in the direction of the southerner, telling him to stay put, and after glancing at the area on the outside of the safe room, left to see what the noise was.

After Nick closed the door, Ellis carefully placed the pack he'd been carrying on the table, as if it was made of gold. And to the hick it probably was worth much more, zombie apocalypse and everything. He had found this beauty while escaping that ruined apartment complex a few hours ago.

It had been hell getting it out of there in one piece. He had carried it for a while, until that nice fellow with the ambulance showed up. Then he'd just carefully placed it inside the vehicle, cushioned it between some health kits and kicked some zombie ass. He, of course, tried to warn the driver to go slow, not to break or crack it or anything, but unfortunately Nick had shut him up (with a slap across the face) and told him to shoot.

The gambler had been even more irritable since they had lost Coach and Ro. Ellis had cried and all, but decided he had to man up and keep going. Nick just said "Tits".

They lost their first teammate when upon arriving at a surprisingly still standing Burger Tank, Coach made his words true and apocalypsed the cheeseburgers. Unfortunately, he forgot to chew them before swallowing, and a tragic death soon followed.

Rochelle had met her death not much later, the stress of lack of cosmetics in a chain store being just too much for her to take without a good rant. Ellis was happy someone besides him was actually talking, but it was a shame Rochelle had to start questioning the future of Wal-Mart under an axe stand, when a propane tank blew up.

Ellis started loading his gun then, counting the magazines and then putting the rifle on his back. Damn, was he tired. They had just gotten out of yet another crashed chopper, once again courtesy of Nick shooting the pilot. He ached all over.

Nick picked that moment to crash into the safe room in a hurry, not even bothering to close the door. "Get ready to leave, they're gonna gas us." He said also loading his gun. "Grab some adrenaline."

"Sure thing." He secured a syringe to his pants, checking if everything else was in place, and finally reaching for the pack again.

"Ellis..." he heard behind him, the older man's voice deepening considerably "You are NOT taking that."

"But, but nick!" he stuttered, grabbing the pack protectively against him "What if this is the last coke in Savannah? In the USA? IN THE WORLD?"

Nick placed his hands on his hips, reminding Ellis a little to much of his mother. "Ellis, come here..."

"...No..." He was taking the coke at that was final. There was no way in hell he was letting it stay here, in this dump... Alone.

But Nick wasn't having any of it. He strode towards him steadily, making Ellis drop the coke onto the little white couch in the corner of the room and use his body to barricade it. "Nahah Nick, no."

But Nick didn't make a move to get him out of the way. He grabbed Ellis' arms and pulled the young man against him, crushing his lips with his own.

Ellis had some trouble steadying himself because of the strong grip on his arms, but he soon forgot, under the ministrations of the talented kiss he was receiving.

The conman hadn't touched him since they'd gotten of the goddamn excuse of a bridge, and Ellis and been trying to get some action for a while, but to no avail.

He grabbed the other's shoulders, soon pulling their bodies closer, hoping for some friction, but Nick beat him to it, one of his hands trailing down and resting on his ass, squeezing, making Ellis moan lightly.

With amazing skill, Nick used the other hand to open the hick's coveralls, letting them slide to the ground. Ellis lifted one of his legs to step out of them but Nick sucked on his tongue and gripped his ass tighter, making him plant both feet on the ground.

"Nick-" he managed to get out when they both broke the kiss to breathe. Nick started kissing his neck, pulling his boxers down, both hands gripping him hard, this time actually grinding both their crotches together, the hard fabric of Nick's pants against his warm skin making Ellis buck and moan his name.

Ellis's hand went to unbutton the blue shirt the other was wearing, not getting past the second button when his partner's hand travelled a bit too low "N-nick?" he jerked a bit. He wasn't really expecting a full out session right now "Are ya sure- aaahh" he bit his lip when he felt Nick pushing one finger inside of him, his hands balling up, gripping the blue shirt tightly.

"Je-jesus man" He felt his right leg being lifted to the couch, giving Nick's hands more access to his ass. He was already half hard, and that bastard hadn't touched him properly yet. Nick used his free hand to grip one of this cheeks, at the same time pushing another finger inside.

He could feel the jerk's smirk against his skin, where he had been kissing him until now. He was taking his sweet time finger fucking him, not actually doing anything else, driving Ellis mad.

"Dun tease me like th-this" he sucked a breath when the other hand pushed lightly at this entrance, making him tremble. "N-no, two are enough Niiiick!" he practically jumped when two fingers from that hand started to push in next to the others, making him panic slightly.

But the other's arms held him tight, not letting him move away, both hands slowly parting, opening him more. "Da-damn I can't... Stop.." he tried again to no avail. Nick kept pulling and stretching, making the poor hick trash about helplessly.

It seemed to take forever until both Nick's hands left him. Though the peace was short lived, he was pushed back a bit, not yet touching the couch, as Nick grasped around.

Strangely he didn't feel sore, just extremely stretched. He moaned a bit when the other's pants once again came in contact with the aching member, probably leaving quite a spot on the white fabric. When Nick finally rose again, he expected to be turned around and fucked against the couch, yet Nick pulled him up and kept facing him, his expression suddenly serious.

He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt something cold and blunt push against his entrance, the muscles giving almost immediately, while it was quickly shoved inside of him.

"Aw shit! What the- " he suddenly realized what it was " Da-damn it Nick! Gi-git it out!"

Nick simply stepped away, straightening his suit, grabbing his weapons "No." he glared at him " Now you've got both your hands free aaaand the stupid coke. Let's go."


End file.
